Angel Fowl: The Next Fowl - A Collab with Caitlin Sutcliff
by Discordant Night
Summary: Angel Fowl, the daughter of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, has grown up in both Haven and the Human World. When she falls in love with a rogue pixie, Angel is unwittingly drawn into a plot to expose the Fairy world to humans, and her parents are forced to choose: Angel's memory, or their home? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

**Ok guys, this is the start to what I hope will be a long fanfiction. It's written by myself and Caitlin Sutcliff, so go check out her stories and support her as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-DN**

* * *

 _One_

 _Few times in Artemis Fowl's life gave him cause to celebrate. The first, of a small, select handful, was the return of his father, Artemis Fowl Senior, from the Russian mafia. The second was the remembrance of his friendship with Captain Holly Short, the first (and only) female captian of the Lower Elements Police after young Artemis was mindwiped, along with the concurrent defeat of the diabolical pixie Opal Koboi._

 _Now, that would've been the end of Artemis's good happenings, had not the rule of three come into play._

 _Due to fairy law, and also thanks in part to the Elvin scientist T. Rifecta, the rule of three states that, when magical beings are involved, good and bad things must come in threes._

 _Now, after his dabblings in Fairy magic became clear, Artemis had contracted a fairy disease known as the Atlantis Complex. This was hardly a good thing, as it caused him to become paranoid, as well as devlop an alternate personality (dubbed 'Orion', in contrast to the goddess Artemis and the giant Orion of Greek myths), among other things. Soon after this. Artemis was faced with the most violent time in his young life; The revival of the Lost Berserkers of the Fairy Gate._

 _After all was said and done, young Artemis was no more; alas, the final battle with Opal Koboi and the Fairy spell holding the Berserkers to the Gate claimed his life, taking his body and mind, while leaving his soul wandering on its own on the estate of Fowl Manor._

 _But fear not, for all was not lost._

 _In his brilliant foresight, the young genius gave Holly a kiss, with the instructions "Give this to Foaly for me." Artemis had in fact, anticipated his own death, and thus given his friend his own DNA from which the centaur scientist could grow a clone of young master Fowl. After retrieving his soul and transferring it into the clone, Artemis was once more whole. However, this was not without its drawbacks. Artemis, while his soul was still his own, his body was not, meaning his memory was no longer intact._

 _Given the situation, as well as the past shared with the Mud Boy, the Lower Elements Police allowed one of the People to live with Artemis and his family._

 _That fairy was Holly Short._

 _It was also a new beginning for a great many things to come._

 _Meanwhile, Opal Koboi was not finished; no, not by a long shot. In the event that her original plan to raise the Lost Guardians failed, Opal had used a powerful time/space manipulation spell to ensure that some form of her, be it past, future, or even other-dimensional, would live to carry out her misdeeds. Granted, it would take four years to take hold and activate, but it was a small price to pay for world domination._

 _Once the spell took effect, it summoned the closest version of the original who cast the spell into being. For the sake of this story, we'll call her Opal Prime, as Opal herself had since died, her soul pulled from her body and sent to where ever the dead People go._

 _Now, as Artemis and Holly were recovering the young genius's memories, Opal prime had begun to make her mark on the human realm... But that's a story for a later time. For now, let's focus on the now nineteen Artemis and Miss Holly Short, for they are the true beginning of our story..._

* * *

"Artemis, I do hope you've called us together for a good reason; I have a meeting with Vladimir Putin in twenty minutes." Artemis Fowl the First fidgeted with his tie, a new commodity to him since he had made the switch from international crime lord to upstanding businessman. "If there's any person on this world that shouldn't be left waiting, it's the man who controls the KGB."

Artemis Fowl the Second nods pensively, adjusting his dress shirt, which he had taken to wearing instead of his custom Armani suits, imported from Italy. "Relax, Father. I can assure you that this meeting is of the utmost importance. I'm sure Mister Putin will understand if you are somewhat late."

Angeline Fowl, the once-absent mother of the Fowls, sits beside her husband. "Your son is right, Artemis. I'm sure that young Arty has a valid reason for calling this meeting, especially right before our own meetings. Don't forget, I have a meeting with the CEO of Hollister in an hour, too."

Artemis Senior huffed. At the same time, Myles and Beckett Fowl entered the room, followed by Juliet Butler, their bodyguard. Myles, ever the brilliant mind that his older brother was, sat quietly and waited for the announcement that was obviously imminent. Beckett, the slightly less brilliant, more ADHD mind of the pair of twins, took a look around the room as he bounced on the balls of his feet, his mind holding a squirrel's attention span.

"Where is Holly?" The younger twin asked Artemis Jr. "I don't see her... Usually she's with you. Shouldn't she be here now?"

Juliet frowns. "For that matter, where is Butler? Madam Ko's first rule is to never leave your charge unprotected..."

Artemis the Younger raises his hands, silencing the chatter that had grown at the notice of the two missing family members. "I assure you," he begins slowly, "I am quite well protected. As for the whereabouts of Holly and Butler, they will be joining us shortly. However, I would like to make an announcement."

Myles leans forward in his seat, his head resting on his fist. Please, get on with it older brother, , or we shall all die of boredom. I for one would like to return to my studies of wormholes and extradimensional beings."

Artemis looks around the room, only to find everyone nodding lightly, embarrassed. He sighs. "Very well." He raises his wrist to his mouth, speaking into his comlink. "Butler, please escort Holly to the family area."

Butler's reply comes with a buzz, an affirmative.

Three minutes pass before the doors open, allowing Butler and his temporary fairy charge into the family room. Holly steps out from behind Butler, her petite figure clad in a strapless, floor length cream dress, and takes her place beside her friend with a noticeable blush. Artemis takes her hand and squeezes it softly, causing Holly to blush further and hide her face in Artemis's shoulder. Together they face the young genius's parents, and it's Artemis's turn to blush as he addresses each member of the family with a nod.

"Mother, Father," the nineteen-year-old begins. "Holly and I have something that we want to tell you." He looks into his companion's eyes, one a warm hazel while the other shines blue.

Holly blushes before turning her face away, looking anywhere but at the parents in the room.

"Mother, Father," Artemis says once more, "I have decided to take Holly Short as my bride."

Artemis Fowl the First says nothing, simply stares at the pair.

Juliet punches the air, a shout of joy escaping her lips.

Myles grins as Beckett pulls his wallet out, handing his twin a fifty Euro note, then pockets the money as his younger twin grins ecstatically at Artemis and Holly.

"It's about time!" Angeline declares with a laugh.

* * *

 **So? What'd you think? Me and Caitlin will be writing this for hopefully a while, so please follow and fave, and dont forget to review if you liked it!**

 **-DN**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan of Action

_**Ok, everyone. DN here.**_

 _ **I'm glad you all liked the first chapter of Angel Fowl. It was a bit of an experiment of mine, since at the time my co-author was not writing with me. She still isnt, but I'll keep writing until she shows up, then we'll go together. Anyways, here's some replies for those who reviewed.**_

 _ **Paw Print 05: Thanks, and you'd better get used to Opal Prime. She'll be around for a while.**_

 _ **Shaadia The Princess of Weird: Yeah, Holly was a bit OOC, but it's my first time in a while writing in third person. (See No More Nightmares, chapters 1 through 7.) Also, there may be some OOCness from others in a bit, since I havent read the entire series in a while. Like, a couple months. Anyways, thanks for your support.**_

 _ **Dr Graves 129: Thanks, and I'll keep an eye out for those pesky typos from now on. And Myles and Beckett will make many more bets in the rest of the story, so keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Guest (Yager): Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Maybe log in next time? Please?**_

 _ **Cup O'Tea Hatter: Of course it's cute. It's ArtemisXHolly. I forget what you like calling them, so please remind me the next time we talk.**_

 _ **Anyways, thats it for replies.**_

 _ **I dont own anything except my original characters and Opal Prime. Because if I did, why would I be writing here?**_

* * *

Two

"I'm sorry, what?" Artemis Senior says slowly. "I thought I heard you say that Holly was to be your bride."

Artemis the Younger nods. "I did. We have discussed this, Holly and I, as well as with the LEP and the Haven Council. All of them, minus a select few, are in agreement that this would be the best for both of us."

"Artemis, you are aware that Holly is an elf, correct?" The older Fowl says. "I'm not exactly sure that a relationship between you two would work so well…"

"Actually, Mister Fowl," Holly says, surprising everyone present. "There have been successful relationships between our species in the past. Children have even been born successfully, with remnants of the magical parent's abilities."

Artemis Senior pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Miss Short, with all due respect, I'm not sure I can condone such a marriage. That is… Uncommon, to say the least, and there are more things than species concerning me."

Holly's face darkens. "And what might those be, Sir?" The tone of voice she uses is unsettling, and Juliet rises as if to protect the twins. Butler moves from his position by the door, settling behind Artemis and Holly.

The businessman gulps audibly. "Well, age, for one. According to the guidebook that the centaur gave us, the People age differently than humans. You're maybe, what? Three-hundred years old?"

Holly frowns. "Watch what you say, Mud Man. I am nowhere near that old."

Artemis places a hand on Holly's shoulder. "Remember, Holly. That's my father you're speaking to. Please be polite, even if it pains you." He says in Gnommish.

Holly sighs, then closes her eyes. "I apologize, Mister Fowl. But no, I am not yet one-hundred. For you, in your years, I am approximately 77 years of age. However, in Haven, I'm the equivalent of an early-twenties human. Anything else?"

Artemis the Elder shakes his head, ashamed. "No, nothing, Captain Short. My apologies."

Holly nods, pleased. "Very well." Then, without warning, she reaches up and slaps Artemis the Younger.

All present gasp, shocked, save for Butler, who chuckles.

Artemis rubs his cheek, a fairy-sized handprint visible under his own. "I am assuming that was for a good reason, Captain?" He asks with an arched brow.

Holly pulls at the dress she wears, frowning. "Seriously? Was the dress even necessary?" She asks with a growl. "I would have much prefered my combat gear. What if an emergency had come up? That dress would have been useless!"

Artemis sighs and turns to his bodyguard. "Butler, would you mind retrieving Holly's combat gear?"

"Certainly."

"And Artemis?" Holly says, expectantly.

"Yes?"

"There is no need to call me Captain anymore." The fairy says with a blush, tapping her index fingers together shyly. "After all, we are to be wed…"

"Excuse me, but I have some questions," Angeline Fowl speaks up, a smile on her lips."Arty, why don't you take the twins and go with Butler, while Juliet and I talk with Holly."

Artemis Fowl the Second nods, knowing from experience not to interfere between women and their conversations. Artemis Fowl the First checks his watch, then rises and, after muttering something about his meeting, exits.

"Now, Holly…"

* * *

 _As Artemis and Holly were revealing their plans for the future, a certain megalomaniacal pixie was creating hers. Due to the growth hormones she had implanted in her body, Opal Prime looked much like a human woman, if a little short. True, her mesmer was no longer available, as were a multitude of other powers, but she was never one to rely on magic alone. Unlike her original self, Opal Prime had learned to adapt to change, to 'go with the flow', as the humans called it._

 _Halfway across the world, in a small fertility clinic in Southwest Australia, Opal Prime was hatching her master plan for world domination._

 _Opal Prime had learned that by combining her fairy DNA with a human's DNA, she could essentially create a hybrid creature, a half-human, half pixie offspring that would have all the characteristics of both parents. Now, the only question was, which human?_

The Neutrino 2000 looked somewhat out of place in the pixie's hand, and certainly out of place in the fertility clinic. The nurse attending the desk shakes, scared for her life as the woman before her lists her demands.

"IQ tests, now!" Opal Prime screams. "IQ tests, pictures, I want information of all your clients!"

As insane as a request this seemed, this particular nurse had two children waiting at home, so she had no desire to be shot by this alien-looking weapon. Scrambling around the desk, she opens a file folder and pulled out all she could, placing the items in question on the desk before the woman with the gun. She grabs the files, rifles through the items, then pulls out one photo.

"Him. Where is his sperm donation?" Opal Prime asks the nurse. "Where is it?"

The nurse stutters, terrified. "I-its' in t-the vault, ma'am. We keep all our c-c-clients donations in the freezer vault."

Opal Prime frowns and looks around. "Don't lie to me, woman! There's no vault in this hovel."

The nurse shakes her head frantically. "N-no, Miss. The vault is kept at a s-separate location; we're just an outsourced branch."

Opal Prime shakes her head disgustedly. "Filthy humans," she says disgustedly. "Always making things hard."

Without batting an eyelash, Opal Prime fires the Neutrino 2000 into the nurse's heart, stopping it forever. The occupants scream in terror, until they too are shot down.

"Shame," Opal Prime says. "I was beginning to like some of them."

Picking up a pamphlet for the insemination process, Opal Prime leaves the fertility clinic with a small smile on her fairy lips. Her plan was coming together quite nicely. Yes, quite nicely indeed.

In her mind, Opal Prime laid out her plan, step by step.. First, locate a suitable sperm donor. She could mark that off her list. Second, acquire his seed and impregnate herself, creating a half-human/half-pixie son or daughter. She sighed, looking at the pamphlet in her hand. Taking the center by storm would be a bother, but nothing a well-placed Neutrino shot couldn't take care of. It was the third part of her plan that she was worried about.

Unlike humans and other fairies, pixies had a gestation period of almost thirteen months, which meant that she would need to go into hiding for a small amount of time, both before she began showing and after she passed the human's third trimester mark. That was a small matter, though, for in her foresight Opal Koboi had prepared a number of safehouses, all constructed from stealth ore. However, even if the Artemis Fowl from her world, Artemis Prime, had not figured out how to detect stealth ore, this world's Artemis had. She prayed that the LEPrecon had not discovered her existence yet, nor had they taken the time to use Artemis' method to search for Opal Koboi's safehouses. Though, if this world's Foaly was anything like Foaly Prime, he would be just paranoid enough to take the time out to search.

The final piece of her plan would take some extreme planning, not to mention a particular Demon warlock. Opal Prime shook her head. That would be especially tricky, as No. 1 was often hanging around in Police Plaza, having supervised the clean-up and rebuilding. He had also begun training the new Warlock Corps, a specialized combat division meant to handle threats to Haven that the LEP couldn't.

"Danu, this is turning out to be more work than I thought." Opal Prime said to herself. "No matter. I am twice the pixie that Opal Koboi was." She looked around, at the dead city she stood in. "Now, where was that bloody pregnancy center?"

* * *

 _Back in Police Plaza, Foaly the centaur and the demon warlock No. 1 were deep in conversation. See, Foaly had been arguing with his wife, Cabaline, about what to name their second foal. Foaly wanted something unique, such as Zephyr, while Cabaline wanted to name him after the late Julius Root. But that is beside the point. What is the point is that one of the pair had learned of the engagement of Holly and Artemis, upon which he could not contain his magic._

"D'arvit, No.1... " Foaly shook, quite an unsightly thing for a centaur to do. "Your magic permeated my bloody fetlocks!"

The demon warlock shook his head, his spiral rune glowing as he absorbed the magic back into his body. "I apologize, Foaly, but why did you not tell me sooner? I am most overjoyed!"

"It was supposed to be a secret," the centaur grumbled. "Not something for all of Haven to know about. Imagine the uproar if the People found out that our former Public Enemy #1 was to marry the LEP's only female captain!"

No. 1 rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a hard thing for an imp to do without looking ridiculous. "I can see your point, old friend. But would that not mean that we could finally have a truce between the humans and the People? I think they would be a wonderful example for the rest of Haven, Artemis and Holly."

"True," Foaly mused. "But if they had a child, would it be accepted into Haven as a fairy, or shunned as a Mud Person? And, on top of that, it would be Artemis' child, so that in itself would be a problem. Think, all the magic of a fairy combined with the genius of a Fowl. It would be disastrous! The world would be at the hands of a diabolical genius, with magic at their fingertips!"

"Now Foaly," No. 1 chastised. "I'm sure Artemis would raise the child correctly. We have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right, warlock," the centaur said. "For the sake of Haven, I hope you're right."

* * *

 _ **Ok everyone, leave a review if you liked it, and follow and fave if you want more!**_

 _ **DN.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony, Part 1

_**Hey everyone, Discordant Night here, once again. Lucky you! You get a double upload!**_

 _ **Anyways, I had a hard time deciding who to put in this chapter, but I figured it out. Tell me if you agree with my choices.**_

 _ **I'll save the replies for next chapter, since I'm still working on that and dont have time to look at the reviews. I know some of you have left some, so thanks.**_

* * *

Three

The marriage of Holly Short and Artemis Fowl the Second was on a Wednesday, in the early month of March. It was the second Wednesday, to be precise, but when you deal with fairy time, things like that don't seem to matter as much. It was a bright day, the sun high in the Ireland sky as the clouds passed lazily through the blue of the atmosphere.

A slight haze was in the air, one not usual for early March in Ireland, unless you knew what that haze meant. For Butler and Artemis Fowl the Second, the haze was a good sign, for it meant that the People, at least some of them, had come to show their support for Holly and Artemis. The haze was, in fact, a shielding technique the faeries of Haven used to remain hidden from prying Mud Man eyes.

Altogether there were nine different hazes, meaning nine faeries had shown up for the union of Artemis and Holly. A tenth member of Haven was inside Fowl Manor, the centaur Foaly unable to shield himself due to his lack of magic.

One by one the fae unshielded, settling into their chairs (child sized to fit their smaller figures), as they waited for the main event to begin. There was Mulch Diggums the dwarf, cleaned up and for once smelling rather pleasant, and Chix Verbil, the sprite Holly once rescued from a Goblin uprising. Both were dressed in fae sized suits, Chix with slits for his wings and Mulch with an extra 'accessory' for his convenience. The next to unshield was the demon warlock No.1, the imp snazzily dressed in a runed suit that matched his magic to a tee.

In the second row sat Doodah Day, a mutual party that had helped Holly and Artemis out of a tight spot once before. To the left of Doodah sat Trouble Kelp, a pair of plasticuffs ready in case Day decided to start anything, while to Troubles left sat Corporal Lili Frond, the Elven face of the LEP, who would not be here if not for the fact that she helped design Holly's dress. She was also Troubles plus one, but that is another matter. Grub Kelp sat on the other side of Doodah Day, grumbling as per his usual nature.

Captain Vein, the number one in LEP, sat near the door from which Holly would be leaving, for he was to be giving her away. Minerva Paridizo (now 22, due to the time lost by Artemis in Limbo), while not a fae herself, was inside helping Holly with the dress simply because the elf would not allow Lili Frond to do so. Juliet Butler was patrolling the grounds, and the twins were in a separate part of the manor, making bets on how many of the People were there simply to arrest their brother.

Artemis, true to his nature, was nowhere to be found, even on his own wedding day. Truth be told, neither Artemis nor Butler were on Fowl Manor's grounds, rather, were above it. Artemis, in his Armani tuxedo, was piloting a Bell helicopter for the first time, having earned his pilot's license only days before. Butler at his side, Artemis was moments from freaking out, but was doing a wonderful job of hiding it.

"You're doing great, Artemis," Butler said, monitoring his charge. "Just let the copter down slowly, and everything will be fine."

Artemis, still concentrated on not freaking out, breathes heavily as he eases the chopper down, settling into the landing circle on the tower near the edge of the grounds.

With a sigh of relief Artemis releases the controls, bolting from the machine as fast as his uncoordinated legs will carry him. Twisting the ring on his right hand, he forms his fingers into a make-believe phone and speaks into it.

"No.1, you can set up the time stop now," The genius says, breathless. "I'm here. Has the ceremony started yet, am I late?"

The demon warlock lounging near the manor shakes his head as he replies via magic. "You're good, Artemis. Holly is still inside, getting into that farce of a dress that Miss Frond put together. Besides, the ceremony here is just for your family's benefit. The real ceremony will be down in Haven. That's the one you can't be late to."

Artemis sighs, relieved, then hangs up as the imp stands and spreads his hands before him. Closing his eyes, No.1 chants under his breath before pointing in each of the cardinal directions, then directly above him. Crimson sparks fly from his fingertips, traveling to the sky above him before combusting and forming a similarly red dome around Fowl Manor grounds, extending five miles in every direction.

Satisfied with his work, the imp sits back down, digs into his suit pocket and pulls out a book.

Holly Short tugged at the top of her dress, a verdant green piece that barely covered the important parts of every female body. She scowled as she remembered who designed it, the green, shimmering dress that she had to constantly pull back up to keep her breasts somewhat covered.

"D'arvit, Frond." The elf cursed. "Couldn't you have made something with a bit more..."

"Decency?" Minerva Paridizo finishes for her, fastening the back of the elf's dress closed. "I mean, it's practically a piece of cloth covering just your -"

"Yeah, I know." Holly cuts in. "That's Frond for you. Always the airhead, even when she's doing something she's good at. I mean seriously. There's no place to swing a flobberworm in this monstrosity, not to mention the lack of weapon space."

Minerva shakes her head. "I have no idea what a flobberworm is, but whatever." The young Italian steps back, admiring the elf. "Despite that," she says thoughtfully, "It does look good on you. Besides, I'm sure Lili was trying her best to adjust with the human customs and trends."

"Screw the trends," Holly spits. "I'd much rather have something I can use my Neutrino with. I mean, seriously." The Elven bride frowns. "With this many of the People here, I'm surprised that the Haven Council even allowed it. There must have been miles of red tape to go through. Our marriage was only announced to them three months ago."

Minerva shakes her head and smiles slyly. "There was, Holly. At least, until Foaly and I got our hands on it."

The LEP officer grins. "As Artemis always says, illegal is almost always faster. Thanks, Minerva."

Angeline Fowl chooses that moment to enter the dressing room, a dreamy smile on her face as she looks her daughter-in-law-to-be over. "You look wonderful, Holly," she beams. "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

Holly, who had been preparing a retort on how much the dress covered (or rather, didn't cover), blushes lightly and nods solemnly. "I'm sure she is, Mrs. Fowl." The elf sighed, the loss of Coral Short still recent enough to pain her somewhat. "I'm sure she is."

A knock at the door sends the two human women scrambling to hide Holly in her dress, true to the human tradition of the dresses secrecy.

Artemis Fowl Sr. enters and quickly shuts the door, a confused look on his features. "Excuse me, Captain Short, but do you think you could explain the red dome over Fowl Manor? Wouldnt that just draw attention to us and the ceremony today? I mean, I don't think having this many of the People here from Haven is wise and all, given the secrecy of your race."

No.1 enters quickly, his spiral forehead rune glowing bright crimson. "Holly," he says urgently, "The time stop is in place. We have four hours before its expiration, but hopefully we won't need that much time."

"Time stop?" Artemis Senior asks, perplexed. "You mean the giant red dome?"

"Exactly." The imp beams, impressed with the humans knowledge of magic. "See, with this many fairies here from Haven, the Council would only allow it if I came and set up a time stop, meaning that time outside of the dome has stopped moving. We still move, due to our being inside the area of effect, but everything outside is stopped." No.1 grins and begins to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Of course, I would have come anyways, but this is 'official business', I guess, so I get paid."

"Wait," Holly says. "That's not how time stops work, No.1."

"That's how mine work," the imp replies. "I don't know how you elves work your time stops, but mine are different." He beams. "I'm the most powerful warlock in existence, Holly. This is child's play."

"Well," Artemis Senior muses. "That makes things a little better. I'm assuming you fairies have a way to return to Haven? "

Again the demon warlock grins. "I can whip up a teleportation spell no sweat," he says, nonchalant.

"Very well," the older man says, nodding. "Has anyone seen Artemis?"

"I think he said something about a helicopter..." Minerva says off-handedly. "Try the towers., and if he's not there, try the panic room. He may be panicking." The twenty-two year old laughs at her own joke, then shakes her head. "I swear, that boy can take down a criminal empire, but the thought of getting married scares him to death."

Artemis the First and No.1 leave as Angeline and Minerva share a laugh. The elf, smiling as they commence with her bridal train, shakes her head. "You're wrong, you know. It's not getting married he's scared of. It's the fact that he's getting married to me."

* * *

 _While Holly and Artemis were preparing for their big day, halfway across the world another fairy was having a big day. A very big day, as her hormones were raging and anything that irritated her on her good days was now pissing her completely off. Of course, Opal Prime was almost an exact copy of Opal Koboi, except for one small thing._

 _Opal Prime was pregnant._

 _The child, only two and a half months developed, was causing its mother more pain than she had ever endured, including the transdimensional spell her deceased counterpart had used to pull her into this world. She was beginning to hate it, but she recognized the reason she was doing this to herself._

 _After she picked out the child's 'father', Opal Prime gathered the needed instruments to complete the procedure and put herself with child._

"Curse this inferior device," the pixie muttered under her breath as she handled the rubber dildo she used to impregnate herself. "Why the hell do human females use this toy to pleasure themselves? It seems like a pointless endeavor, if you ask me."

(Ironically, since Opal had first used the device she found herself becoming more addicted to it by the day.

But, that was another matter.)

Day by day Opal Prime and her unborn child grew, the pixie in hatred for the humans and their world, and the child inside her in size and magical ability. Each day her child grew, forming inside her womb as the perfect tool for her demise of the human world, while its mother plotted.

And waited.

And plotted some more, then cursed her female human hormones and pleasured herself before plotting some more.

On a side note, as a pixie with an IQ of over 400, Opal Prime had more than enough brain power to figure out the solution to any possible problem. However, there was one problem she couldn't figure out the solution to.

"Why in the name of Danu am I craving pickles and ice cream?"

* * *

 _ **Well, what did you think?**_

 _ **Let me know in your review.**_

 _ **Discordant Night.**_


	4. Chapter 4: I Pronounce You Man And Elf

**_Hey everyone, Discordant Night here. I'm glad everyone like Angel Fowl in the first few chapters I've posted. I'm in the process of writing the fifth and sixth chapters, but there are some things I'd like to address._**

 ** _To the fans of this story who are probably asking "So, Discordant Night, when will the real story start? You know, the part you advertised to get us to click on the story in the first place? The part with Angel and her pixie boyfriend?" To those of you with that question, I have an answer. Angel and the other Next-Gen characters will make their first appearance in Chapter Seven. Count them, if you can. Three chapters. THREE. So, just wait. Please?_**

 ** _I can only do so much writing, you know? And sometimes it gets a little overwhelming._**

 ** _But for now, I'll let you guys enjoy the story. I'll talk more after the chapter is over._**

 _ **Until the end of the chapter,**_

 _ **Discordant Night.**_

* * *

 _ **Four**_

At long last the time for the union between the world's most dangerous human and the LEP's only female captain had arrived. With minor setback, of course (Artemis was indeed panicking, but had holed himself up in the room where he had once held Holly prisoner), but the hour of celebration had come at last. Myles and Beckett, true to their natures, had taken their seats and were exchanging notes on who their older brother had crossed in the past against who was there at the moment. Their mother, the beautiful Angeline Fowl, had accompanied Minerva and Juliet at the proverbial altar, Holly's bridesmaids in the absence of Wing Commander Vinyaya and Coral Short. Artemis Senior had taken his place in the small amount of regularly sized chairs (three in total), behind his twin sons. With a scowl he confiscated the notes from which Myles and his brother were drawing their bets, then just for good measure, their wallets too.

No.1, ironically, had taken the place of a traditional priest, his hands clasped around a small box. Gnommish runes encircle the edge, an acorn etched into the top. A smile rests on the demon warlock's face, his toothy grin slightly unnerving to Artemis Senior.

Artemis the Younger had taken his place in front and to the left of No.1, on the right of the audience. Butler stands behind his charge, the best man at Artemis' wedding. Foaly the centaur was, of course, monitoring the area from inside the Manor, at the same time keeping his eye on the surrounding hillside for any possible disturbances.

Artemis, in his infinite sense of irony, had programmed an alarm to go off at the time of the ceremony's start, playing a bagpipe rendition of "Here Comes The Bride". Many of the attendants laughed, though all chatter was silenced at the sound of the door opening. The bride was coming.

Holly Short, clad in her emerald green dress, steps daintily from the Manor, taking Captain Vein's outstretched hand. She blushes as all eyes turn to her as she hooks her arm around her superior's, her eyes steadily focused on Artemis at the front. Slowly the two elves make their way down the aisle, a strange sight to behold even if you are accustomed to their diminutive size. Holly, at 1.05 metres tall (including the shoes she wore), was no bigger than an average human child.

Halfway down the aisle No.1 winks slyly at the two elves, upon which they begin walking on air as they slowly levitate to a half meter above the ground. Holly gasps lightly as she reaches the end of the aisle, then notices she's been floating most of the way. A bright red blush forms on her cheeks, and she drops her head as she turns to face her fiancé.

Artemis smiles and lifts his hands to cup Holly's, nodding as she lifts her face to his. "This is it," he mouths.

The young genius's alarm shuts off as No.1 spreads his arms, welcoming the guests. "We have today an unusual couple," the warlock says in both Gnommish and English. "A fairy, the first female Captain of the LEPrecon, and the former number 1 on Haven's list of public enemies. True, this is a most unusual union, the joining of a fairy and a Human, but it is possible."

"Artemis Fowl the Second, a threat to the People from the start, had first kidnapped Miss Short in an effort to acquire the fairy gold most humans only dream of. Of course, he knew not what he was getting into, and thus was opened up to a world beyond his imagination." No.1 smiles softly, remembering the incident in which he was saved by none other than the groom. "Through trial and pain these two individuals remained together, even when Artemis here gave way to Orion."

Artemis winces, the mere mention of his alter ego bringing up unpleasant memories (mainly his other self spouting ridiculous drivel while trying to make a very revolting move on Holly.)

"But," the imp continues, "that did not stop them. This is exactly the type of love that they stand for, and the type of ambassadorship that can happen between our two people." He grins, his little rant finished. "Now," he says in Gnommish, "I'll do the human vows, for the sake of his family."

The seated fairies nod one by one, a range of emotions over their faces, from joy (Trouble and Lili), to sadness (Chix and Captain Vein).

"Do you, Artemis Fowl the Second, promise to stay by your wife's side, through sickness and in health, through pain and pleasure, for better or worse, richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The imp looked expectantly at the boy genius, eyes wide with questioning.

Artemis breathes deeply, collecting his composure before opening his mouth and speaking. "I do."

No.1 turns his attention to the elf, floating a little ways above the ground. Raising himself with a simple levitation spell, he faces Holly with solemn eyes and a madmans grin. "And do you, Holly Short, take this man to be your husband, in sickness and -"

"I do," The elf cuts No.1 off abruptly, not wanting any more time to pass. "I do."

The presiding warlock scratches his head, bewildered. "Well then. I'll just perform the ring marking ceremony, and we'll be finished." The imp opens the box in his hands and pulls out two gold bands, etched with the bride and groom's name. Handing the named rings to their respective owners, Artemis and Holly slide the rings onto their lover's fingers. A pulse of silver sparks run the circumference of the rings before burrowing into their skin. As the last sparks disappear, a golden present moon outlines itself on the back of their hands, followed by an acorn's outline nestled inside the moon before they both fade into their skin.

No.1, ever the joker, smiles as the two lovers face each other with matching blushes. "I now pronounce you man and elf." He says with a laugh. "Artemis, you may kiss your bride."

The crowd of fairies laugh softly as Holly grips Artemis and presses her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss that takes much longer than was actually necessary. As she loosens her grip on Artemis, he himself rests his hand on the back of her head and kisses his new bride with conviction, a clear sign that said 'She's mine.'

A series of claps breaks out from both sides of the congregation, accompanied with a sigh from Angeline, Juliet and Lili Frond. Chix Verbil actually begins crying, though from what nobody knows. As Artemis and Holly break apart, No. 1 sends up a small series of fireworks, blue and green sparks that mix and mingle until they create the forms of Holly and Artemis, kissing once again before they explode into a dramatic display that rivals even the best humans fireworks display.

" Holly," Artemis says, "I believe we have a honeymoon to attend, don't we?" With a contagious smile, the genius sweeps Holly into his arms, bridal style, before motioning the demon warlock over with is head.

"Where to, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl?" No. 1 asks with a genuine interest. "Prague? Paris? The Lost Continent of Atlantis?"

Holly shakes her head vehemently. "Too mundane, No.1. Give us somewhere that we'll love, no exceptions." She smiles at her new husband, uncharacteristically happy in retrospect to past events concerning Artemis Fowl. "Use a time spell if you have to. Given our past transgressions, I'm sure Artemis and I will need as much time as possible to smooth things over."

Artemis blushes at this comment, closing his eyes and shaking his head as everyone from Haven laughs nervously. Apparently not everyone had forgiven him for his misdeeds against the People. "Time spell might be necessary, No.1," Artemis says nervously. "I'm not sure if Captain Vein is still good on his promise to not arrest me on sight."

The crowd laughs, though Captain Vein fingers his Neutrino. "I'm still thinking about that, Fowl," the Elf says. "You might want to leave before I make up my mind."

"One time spell coming up, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl." The warlock mutters a couple words before opening a swirling portal before the newlyweds. "One time-travelling honeymoon, at your service. The portal will open back up in Sector 8 in one week, so have fun. And don't forget, if you miss the portal, you'll have to find your own way back." No.1 lays his hand on Holly's forehead, then her stomach before his spiral rune pulses once and he smiles. "Good luck, you two."

"Hold on," Artemis says frantically, "What the hell did you do to Holly? What was that pulse of magic?"

"Bye, Arty!" Juliet smiles as she pushes the two newlyweds into the portal. "Bring back some souvenirs!"

* * *

 _In contrast to our heroes, Opal Prime was having quite possibly the worst night of her 500 years of living. Her pregnant body was rebelling against her, giving her morning sickness and causing her to vomit uncontrollably. Even with the human growth hormones she'd had put in, Opal Prime had retained her powers, which was a huge surprise. Her magic, the small amount that she had left since she last performed the ritual, was going on the fritz. Items in her safehouse were flying off the shelves, crashing into each other as the magic within her body reacted to something seriously major in the magical world. She had her theories, but unbeknownst to her, none of them were even close._

"Curse those filthy humans," the pixie spat. "Contaminating the magical world so much that even I'm affected. All the more reason to wipe them out once my child is born." She rubs her stomach, now showing signs of her pregnancy. "It might be safe to venture out into the human world," she mused. "Though why would I? It's not like I have any reason to return to Haven, or elsewhere, for that matter." She shrugs her shoulders, more out of habit than actuality. "I shall sit comfortably until I am required to leave the comfort of my safehouse."

The pixie growls as the craving for pickles and ice cream returns, accompanied by an irresistible urge to hit something and yell.

"Stupid pregnancy," Opal Prime curses. "This is the only child I'll ever have. Of that I'm positive."

* * *

 _ **Okay everyone, Enjoy the chapter? Good.**_

 _ **Now, as I mentioned in the note above, Angel and the other Next-Gen characters will make their debut in chapter seven. Now, here's the question I pose to you all. Would you like to see her grow up, or do you want to just jump into the teenage years? There'll be a time skip either way, but do you want a small one (starting at about 5, then maybe to 7 and 9 years old), or do you want a huge timeskip and just see her in all her teenage glory? I like hearing what my readers have to say.**_

 _ **NOW, for something I've been dreading.**_

 _ **This will NOT become a smut story. NO EXCEPTIONS. Yes, I made Opal Prime into a sort of sex fiend, but that was more for laughs than an actual plot device. To all you fans of Arlly that are whining and were waiting for a sex scene between Artemis and Holly, sorry, but no go. Smut is not my thing, and even though I like lemons, I won't write one. I've tried, and I SUCK at it. The only one I ever worked one was scrapped after a few betas took a look at it. Betas that I trust, I might add. Anyways, no Artemis X Holly scenes for those of you who wanted one. Sorry if that busts your bubble.**_

 _ **Also, I'm probably going to have to put this story on hold for a small while, due to being accepted into the Job Corps Program here in America. This will take a small amount of time though, so I'll have a bit of time while I'm here at home, so I'll try to upload Chapter Five before I head out to Job Corps in Guthrie Oklahoma. (If any of you live near there, I'll be there for almost two years, so give me a PM if you want to meet. Or not. Whatever.)**_

 _ **Okay, so that pretty much sums up the footnote of this chapter, but for the one reviewer that bothered to review, YES. There will be more Primes in the future, and perhaps Beta and Gamma versions of characters, if I decide to take it that far. Perhaps some of the Primes, Betas and Gammas (if I go that far) will be genderswapped or something like that. I'm not sure yet. BUt they will be changed in some form or another.**_

 _ **Anyways, until the next chapter, this is Discordant Night.**_

 _ **Beware, reader. You don't know what you're dealing with.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Honeymoon Hijinx

**_Hi everyone, Discordant Night here. Finally, the fifth chapter of Angel Fowl. Thanks to all of you who gave input, and time for replies!_**

 ** _Guest: Maybe, but you'll have to keep reading._**

 ** _Holly Short Wanna Be: You should be able to figure it out. After all, this is the honeymoon we're talking about._**

 ** _Sadie Lover 1470: Thank you for understanding. I do skirt the line every now and then, but there will be none of the actual sexy times._**

 ** _Jay J the Big Mouth: Well, that's what I had planned on, but since I haven't written it yet, I wanted to put it out there and get opinions. And again, thanks for understanding about the smut. I don't do it. I just don't. Very rarely, if ever, can you find one that you can take the smut out and it doesnt affect the story. Or, you almost never find one where the smut is necessary. But yeah. Smut free is the way to be._**

 ** _Oh, and on a side note to everyone, Google Translate may be required to read and understand this chapter to the fullest. Have fun!_**

* * *

Five

Honeymoon Hijinx

Tumbling through the time tunnel, Aretmis Fowl the Second had one thing on his mind.

'Did No.1 say where he was sending us?'

The answer to that is no. The demon warlock, in the spirit of all gifts, had decided upon a point in history that he had a special connection with to surprise Holly and Artemis for their honeymoon. True, the imp had not been off Hybras for long, but in the five or six years he had, No.1 had traversed the time stream multiple times. Usually he shielded himself, but in unusual cases of culture, he found it was safer to go around unshielded. For the particular area of time No.1 had chosen, that was exactly what Holly and Artemis needed.

A swirling portal opens in the center of a Japanese shoji screen, ripping a hole through the rice paper barrier as Artemis and Holly are deposited onto a tatami mat. The occupants of the house, a multi generational family of Shinto Buddhists, look up from their chanting watch as Holly and her new husband stand, brushing themselves off.

"Damn you, Juliet," Artemis curses. "Pushing us into the time portal like that. Doesnt she know how those things work?"

Holly shakes her head. "Artemis, that's not we need to worry about right now." She nods to the Buddhists, who are reaching for their prayer beads and mumbling sutras. "I think we landed in the middle of a shrine."

Artemis nods, assessing the situation with practiced ease. "Full rank of Shinto monks, mantras meant for dispelling demons and evil spirits, rosary beads and charms. Holly, I'd say we landed in the middle of Edo period Japan."

The monks shake the beads at the two newlyweds, making Holly giggle. "They have no idea what's happening, do they?"

"None," Artemis says. "But I can use that to my advantage." He turns to the monks and laughs haughtily, making the monks flinch. "Anata wa bīzu ga jigoku no ōji o tsuihō suru to omou? Sore wa watashi o warawa sete kureru. " Artemis says to the monks. `Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni suiryoku iru bujoku no tame ni enma ni anata no subete o sōshin suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. '

The monks shrink back, chanting mantras for protection now. `Omo yo ōji watashitachi o yurushite. Watashitachiha, anata ya anata no chichi e no bujoku o imi shimasen. ' The monks say, bowing in fear.

" Watakushiha kamo shiremasen," Artemis says, still in character. `Anata wa watashi no tsuma to watashi ichi-shūkan, kono jinja no shiyō o kyoka suru baai. '

The monks shake their heads vehemently. `Watashitachi wa sore o okonau koto wa dekimasenga,-nushi ōji wa. Kono jinja wa, budda to aijin tenterudaijin ni shinseidesu. '

Artemis shrugs. "Sentaku wa anata shidaidesu." He says, then does the impossible and conjures a ball of blue fire in his hand. "`Watashi wa sonogo, karera no shukufuku no basho o torinozoku tame ni motte inakereba narimasen. '

The buddhist monks fall to their knees, bowing with their heads touching the floor. `Īe,-nushi ōji wa, ! Anata no tsuma o jinja ni akueikyō o oyobosu koto wa arimasen, anata wa kagiri, anata wa. Tada, jinja ni kigai o ataenai hitsuyō ga aru to shite, riyō kanōdesu shite kudasai! "

Artemis extinguishes the flame by closing his hand. "Arigato," he says, bowing ever so slightly to the monks. "Nanoka no watashitachi ni shite okimasu."

The monks rise to their feet and shuffle silently out from the shrine, bowing low each time they pass Artemis. When the last one leaves, Artemis waves his hand, shutting the door with a thought before kissing his wife. "We have the shrine for seven days." He says at last.

Holly gapes. "You stole some of my magic? Even after you went through the Atlantis Complex?"

Artemis shakes his head. "No, my love." He hold his ring up, then taps his forehead. No.1 told me before we left that I can use a small bit of magic, thanks to the fairy ring and the marking ceremony. So no, not stolen, gifted. "

"But, humans aren't supposed to use magic!" Holly counters. "It's not within their abilities to do so!"

Artemis shakes his head. "Holly, we didn't come here to bicker aimlessly."

"You're right, Artemis." Holly says softly, sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Her eyes glaze over as she stares intently at the boy genius. "We came to have fun.." The elf licks her lips before pulling Artemis down by his shirt, pushing him onto his back as she straddles his torso. " So why waste our time fighting when we can be doing other things?"

The young husband blushes. "Holly, what has gotten into you?" He asks softly. "One minute you're yelling at me for using magic, and the next…"

Holly bends over, her dress line dangerously low from Artemis' viewpoint. "Why not make our own magic?" She asks seductively, slipping the dress down her body.

Artemis's cheeks turn crimson, and he stammers before his new wife silences him with a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so did everyone enjoy the scavenger hunt? If you did, leave a review. If you didn't, then grow up. LOL. But seriously. Leave a review saying what you did and didnt like, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Next chapter will be... different, so keep watching out for it!**_

 _ **Also, what are your thoughts for Opal Prime's child's name? Any ideas? Submit yours, and I'll choose the one I like most in the seventh chapter!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 ** _Discordant Night._**

 ** _You don't know what you're dealing with._**


	6. Notice of Hiatus

To all who have followed my stories over the years:

I realize that I have given life to a great many number of characters in a plethora of worlds, and I thank you for being with me on that journey. However, life is getting rather hectic for me, and I find it harder and harder to write. I can no longer provide you all with the updates to the stories you desire, nor can I juggle my writings and my personal life successfully.

It is with a heavy heart that I must wish you all farewell, for until further notice, I will be putting all of my stories on a Permanent Hiatus status, and some will slip into Abandoned territory. This does not mean that I am abandoning my friends and characters. At this time, I simply cannot put words to paper while still maintaining my stability in life.

Here is a list of all my stories that will be on Permanent Hiatus:

 _Phantom Rebirth_

 _I Am Number Three_ series

 _Angel Fowl: The Next Fowl_

 _Hunting Tiburon_

 _No More Nightmares_ rewrite

Of the above, I plan on continuing them all. However, I will not promise a timeline on when they will be finished. It may be next year that I will finish one, it may be five years from now. I will do my best to complete them all, but if push comes to shove, I will put all but _I Am Number Three_ up for adoption.

Thank you all for your support over the years. I'm honored to have called you friend.

\- Discordant Night / Koi


End file.
